Queen Of My Heart
by UkeYesung xD
Summary: HIATUS... Untuk waktu yang lama :)
1. Romantic

Pairing : Kisung

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Disclaimer : _Yesungie belong to his semes_

_Warning : BL, AU, ANEH, JELEK, TYPO(s), MPREG. Cross-dressing _

* * *

**_DON'T LIKE?_**

**_DON'T READ!_**

* * *

Kibum menatap istrinya dengan pandangan pasrah dan putus asa. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat_ cool _dan_ stoic_ itu kini memelas. Sementara sang istri yang dipandangi hanya memasang raut muka manis, err atau bisa dibilang memohon.

"Bukankah aku cantik, Kibummie?" Tanyanya dengan senyum manis yang bertengger dibibirnya yang kissable, menatap Kibum penuh harap.

"_Ne_, kau cantik,_ honey_," Jawab Kibum dengan wajah tak ikhlas.

"Aku tahu," katanya lagi dengan wajah binar kemudian kembali menghadap cermin.

Kibum menghela nafas, sungguh demi apapun ia benar-benar tidak rela. Aku katakan sekali lagi. TIDAK RELA.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu,_ sweetheart_?" Kibum beranjak dari _bed_ mereka mendekati istrinya yang masih mematut diri di depan kaca.

_"Ne?"_

"Kau melanggar perjanjian kita,_ love,"_ Tangan kibum yang semula terkulai di tubuhnya menangkup pipi Yesung-istrinya yang terpoles _make up_ tipis.

"Apa?"

"Kau melupakannya?"

Binar mata yang tadi hidup di _caramel _Yesung kini meredup, mungkin ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau tidak menyukainya, Bummie?" Tanya Yesung dengan nada yang terdengar lirih di telinga Kibum. Wajahnya menunduk lesu.

"_A-Aniya_, aku menyukainya," Kibum dengan cepat kembali menarik _caramel_ Yesung yang menunduk agar menatap _onyx_nya kembali.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti tidak menyukainya?"

"_Ani,_ kalau begitu _kajja_," seru Kibum dengan menggandeng tangan kekasih tercintanya, membawa belahan jiwanya itu pergi. Aku ingatkan lagi, kalau Kibum masih tidak ikhlas.

Senyum kembali merekah di wajah cantik Yesung, "_Ne_, sebentar aku menjemput Kyunie dan Donghae dulu,"

Apakah aku sudah memberitahukan kalian kalau Kibum sebisa mungkin harus menjaga _mood _Yesung agar tidak jatuh?

* * *

Kamara _blitz _sibuk mengarah pada _actor _atau bisa juga dikatakan _model _serta anggota boyband tampan beserta keluarganya yang baru saja keluar dari mobil _limousine_ berwarna hitam tersebut, berhenti tepat di depan sebuah _red carpet_ yang membentang dari jalan masuk tempat _actor_ atau _actress_ yang tengah bersinar untuk memasuki gedung sebuah acara penghargaan _music_ bergengsi di Asia.

Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya langsung menjadi sorotan puluhan _blitz _kamera, apalagi setelah Kibum menarik tangan seorang _yeoja_ cantik yaitu Yesung. Kemudian disusul dengan 2 orang _namja_ yang adalah anak anak dari Kibum dan Yesung.

Senyum Yesung merekah sempurna pada para _paparazzi _, menyebabkan wajahnya yang sudah berseri mempesona tambah begitu berkilau cantik. 2 orang _namja_ yang disampingnya dan Kibumpun begitu tampan.

Kyuhyun dengan setelan jas setengah _formal_ berwarna hitam memamerkan senyumnya _poker_ _face_nya. Wajahnya yang begitu tampan semakin tampak tampan. Menurun dari _appa_nya yang juga mendekati kata sempurna. Sementara namja kecil yang digandeng Yesung hanya tersenyum polos. Dan terkadang memperhatikan _blitz _kamera yang tepat mengarah padanya disusul dengan lambaian tangan yang imut. Tubuhnya yang dibalut _blazer_ biru dengan gambar doraemon itu nampak lucu. Apa aku melupakan bahwa namja kecil atau yang biasa dipanggil Donghae itu juga begitu rupawan? Darah seorang Kim Kibum mengalir di tubuhnya, tak heran namja cilik penyuka ikan itu juga sangat mempesona.

Dan jangan lupakan Kibum, tersangka utama berusia 28 tahun di acara bergengsi ini. Namun sepertinya para _paparazzi _tak lagi menyorot Kibum sebagai tersangka utama, buktinya sedari tadi _paparazzi paparazzi_ tersebut mengarahkan kameranya pada Yesung yang berpenampilan begitu istimewa kali ini. Bukan karena kadar ketampanan Kibum menurun, atau karismanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ini tentang istri cantiknya kau tau!? Seenaknya saja kamera kamera itu memotret tubuh istrinya. Menambah kekesalan Kibum yang memang sudah jatuh dari rumah. Pantas saja sedari tadi ia hanya tersenyum seadanya –tidak berminat. Kalian tahu para _paparazzi_ itu menyebalkan!

Sudahkah kalian tahu masalah Kibum? Aku belum mengatakannya? Baiklah aku beritahu. Tidak heran kan kalau _actress_ atau _actor_ yang berjalan di_ red carpet_ menjadi sasaran puluhan _blitz_ kamera? Lalu apa masalahnya Kibummie? Oh… Aku melupakan satu hal. Kibum itu _overprotective_. Ia tidak akan pernah suka jika ada istrinya menjadi sorotan media. Apalagi dengan pakaian seperti itu._ Shit_! Ingin rasanya Kibum melepaskan jasnya lalu mendekap Yesung dengan jasnya agar… agar. Apa aku perlu mengatakannya? Lihat sendiri!

Yesung yang sudah cantik itu semakin cantik dengan pakaian terbuka dan- dan- dan seksi. Kau tau kata seksi?! Lihat itu, punggungnya terbuka hingga sebatas pinggang. Mempertontonkan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang putih mulus yang seharusnya hanya milik Kibum di hadapan publik. Lalu kau lihat belahan dada rendah yang di pakai Yesung? Ingin rasanya Kibum mengubur hidup hidup orang yang sudah melihat dada seksi istrinya –meskipun hanya secuil-. Oh… apa-apaan itu? Lekuk tubuhnya pun terekspos sempurna dengan pakaian _press body_ yang Yesung pakai. _Omaigat!_ Lalu jangan lupakan rok mengembang yang hanya menutupi seperempat paha Yesung yang kecil dan eksotis tersebut. Betis seksi itu. Paha menggairahkan itu. Sudah dilihat masyarakat umum. Ya Tuhan mimpi apa Kibum semalam sehingga bisa sefrustasi ini. Astaga! Dan rambut Yesung yang lurus alami nan cantik itu disanggul keatas sehingga menampakkan tengkunya yang –glup- jenjang. Dan yang terakhir bokong sintal kepunyaan Kibum itu ikut bergoyang manakala kaki Yesung berlenggak lenggok –berjalan. Bahkan tumitnya yang mengetuk lantai pun seksi!

Kibum bisa saja pingsan saat itu juga jikalau tidak mengingat dimana ia sekarang. Dan lagi manabisa ia membiarkan orang-orang mesum itu mencuri curi pandang pada istrinya yang sekseh, _no, I mean_ seksi.

Apakah aku sudah mengatakan tentang perjanjian? Sepertinya belum. Baiklah aku katakan. Isi perjanjian antara Yesung dan Kibum adalah.

1. Tidak di perbolehkan memperlihatkan tubuhnya di hadapan public -banyak orang.

2. Pasal dua sama dengan pasal satu.

3. Pasal tiga sama dengan pasal satu dan dua.

4. semua yang berhubungan dengan Yesung adalah milik Kbum.

Terdengar aneh? Aku rasa juga begitu. Namun sepertinya Kim Kibum sudah memiliki hak paten terhadap apapun yang Yesung punya. Jadi aku rasa Yesung hanya perlu menuruti apa yang Kibum katakan. Tapi untuk kali ini berbeda. -_-. Yesung seperti ingin mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang seksi.

Tidak seperti hari hari sebelumnya. Biasanya Yesung akan memakai pakaian yang sopan atau paling tidak, tidak mengundang nafsu seperti kali ini, meskipun itu di acara bergengsi sekalipun untuk menemani suami kerennya. Ia akan menutupi tubuhnya dengan dress yang mencapai mata kaki. Menuruti perjanjiannya yang sudah berlaku selama 12 tahun ia hidup dengan suaminya yang super tampan itu agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian dengan tubuh terbuka.

Kibum memberi _death glare_ pada siapapun yang sudah melihat tubuh sekseh istrinya. Sudah aku bilang kan kalau Kibum itu tidak rela istrinya jadi pusat perhatian. Sementara Yesung? Kau lihat ia menebar pesona dengan senyum yang cantik, apalagi ada anak berusia 3 tahun mempermanis Yesung yang berjalan sambil menggandeng tangannya –Hae.

Sudahkah aku memberi tahu kenapa Kibum harus menjaga _mood_ istrinya agar tidak down? Itu karena Yesung sedang hamil 2 bulan. Hamil. Mengerti!? Jadi semua yang Kibum katakan bertentangan dengan apa yang Yesung inginkan. bawaan janinnya –mungkin. Semuanya. Tidak terkecuali! Sudah tau contohnya kan?

Yesung yang biasa menjadi istri penurut dan manis kini menjadi sedikir, err… liar dan manja.

Kibum jadi teringat percakapannya dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun saat di mobil tadi.

"_Umma, kenapa Umma memakai baju seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk di bangku paling belakang._

"_Waeyo, Kyunie? Apa umma terlihat jelek?" jawab Yesung dengan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang._

"_Ne, Umma sangat jelek. Apa umma mau menemani appa yang sudah tampan seperti itu dengan dandanan umma yang seperti ini? Umma terlihat norak," pedas. Ucapan Kyuhyun benar-benar menusuk hati Yesung._

_Yesung tau anaknya yang satu itu memang memiliki lidah tajam. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau terhadap ummanya pun Kyuhyun bisa sekejam itu._

_Kibum melototkan matanya pada Kyuhyun yang mendapat tatapan polos dari namja berumur 17 tahun tersebut. Apa kyuhyun tidak tau kalau mood Yesung mudah rusak?_

"_Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau katakan terhadap ummamu? Kau menyakiti hatinya," seru Kibum dengan kesal. Sementara anak kecil yang duduk diantar Yesung dan Kibum hanya berkedip polos, tidak mengerti._

_Kyuhyun mengalihkan hazelnya pada ummanya yang sejujurnya terlihat cantik itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak suka kalau kecantikan dan tubuh ummanya jadi makanan public, yang boleh melihat ummanya seperti itu hanya keluarganya saja! Tidak dengan orang luar. oleh karena itu ia berucap pedas agar umma tercintanya tidak lagi memakai pakaian seperti itu._

_Ummanya yang cantik itu terlihat terluka dengan ucapannya barusan. Wajah Yesung menunduk. Seperti akan menangis._

"_Ne, appa," _

"_Cepat minta maaf,"_

_Kyuhyun mentap kesal appanya. Apa appanya itu tidak mengerti maksudnya. Ya! Apaa pabbo!_

"_Umma," gumam Kyuhyun, namun Yesung tidak menoleh._

"_Umma," panggilnya lagi. Tetapi sepertinya Yesung tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun._

_Akhirnya Kyuhyun berinisiatif bepindah duduk kedepan bersama appa dan ummanya. Setelah sebelumnya menyuruh sang appa untuk memangku Donghae._

"_Umma, apa kata-kataku menyakitimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Yesung._

_Yesung mengangguk kecil meski dengan wajah tetap menunduk. Umma muda berusia 28 tahun tersebut langsung menatap hazel putranya ketika Kyuhyun mengecup penuh sayang pipi kanannya._

"_Kau tidak jelek umma, kau sangat cantik. Tapi aku tidak suka kau memakai baju seperti ini. Aku tidak suka punggung ummaku di lihat oleh orang banyak. Aku tidak suka kaki ummaku menjadi perhatian para paparazzi dan aku tidak suka ummaku memakai pakaian seksi di depan umum. Ummaku hanya milikku dan appa serta donghae,"_

_Yesung terperangah dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Tidak mengira ternyata anaknya yang dulu manja dan jahil kini sudah dewasa. Sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan dan pintar dengan pesona luar biasa._

"_Apa umma mengerti kenapa aku berkata seperti itu tadi?"_

_Yesung mengagguk pelan. Hatinya mendadak sejuk setelah mendengar alasan Kyuhyun._

"_Apa umma mau berjanji tidak akan seperti ini lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan hazelnya dari onyx umma cantiknya._

_Yesung mengangguk pelan –lagi. Menurut. _

_Kibum juga ikut tersenyum. Akhirnya Yesung mau merubah kebiasaan buruknya yaitu memakai pakaian seksi semenjak ia hamil. Tapi kenapa hanya perkataan Kyuhyun yang didengarkannya? Kemana semua perginya kicauan kicauan Kibum selama ini tentang pakaian terbukanya itu? Ternyata Kibum sudah menjadi nomor 4 sekarang. Pertama aegya yang masih didalam perut Yesung. Kedua Donghae, namja cilik penyukan ikan yang bahkan masih berumur 3 tahun. Ketiga Kyuhyun si anak jahil yang menjadi kesayangan Yesung. Oh my God. Poor Kibum. =,=_

"_Tapi kalau dongsaengmu yang memintanya bagaimana?" Yesung mengusap perutnya masih tampak rata._

"_Aku akan memarahinya,"_

"_Kalau dia tidak mendengarkanmu?"_

"_Aku akan memaksanya sampai dia mau mendengarku,"_

"_Bagaimana kalau dia marah padamu karena sudah memaksanya?" _

"_Aku akan mengajaknya bermain sampai dia memaafkanku,"_

"_Lalu kalau-"_

"_Umma, adikku tidak akan menjadi anak yang nakal. Dia akan jadi adik yang tampan serta pintar sepertiku. Dia akan selalu menuruti kataku. Dan dia juga tidak suka ummanya menjadi seperti tante tante genit,"_

_Mata Yesung melebar. Apa kata Kyuhyun tadi? Tante tante genit!? Apa anaknya itu mengatainya seperti orang murahan, begitu?_

"_Kau mengatai ummamu lagi Kyu, baiklah. Seperti hanya Hae saja yang sayang padaku. Appamu bahkan tidak menyukaiku seperti ini," seru Yesung dengan suara pelan sembari mengambil Donghae dari pangkuan Kibum lalu mendekapnya erat. Yang dibalas pelukan imut dari namja penyuka kartun Nemo tersebut._

"_Apa Hae suka umma?" Yesung sedikit mengangkat kepala Donghae yang tadi terbenam di dadanya._

_Donghae mengagguk "Ne, Hae cuka umma,"_

_Dan Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun –melet. Sepertinya Yesung sudah memiliki konfirasi sekarang /_

_Lihatlah. Bukankan Yesung seperti anak kecil?_

_Kyuhyun mendecak. Menatap Kibum memohon bantuan pada appanya itu. Yang dibalas dengan senyum innocent Kibum, matanya seperti berkata "Hwaiting Kyuniee~~"_

_Uhh~~ sudah aku katakan kan kalau mood Yesung itu mudah sekali jatuh? Jadi tidak heran kalau appa dan aegya itu sekarang seperti menjadi mood maker Yesung. _

_Hwaiting Kyunieeee~~~~~…. :P :D_

_Dan ambekan Yesung berhenti ketika Kyuhyun berkata "Ne, umma, aku akan menurut semua perkataan umma. Umma juga boleh ikut kesekolahku dan aku tidak apa apa jika umma membawaku membeli semua kebutuhan Donghae yang berhubungan dengan doraemon,"_

_Ahh… senyum Yesung langsung terkembang sempurna. Aku tidak mengerti apa percakapan mereka tentang penampilan Yesung sudah selesai atau belum. Entah.. aku tidak tau._

Lamunan Kibum tersadar ketika ia sudah duduk di deretan seat dimana disana sudah ada Changmin –member boybandnya yang hanya terdiri dari 2 orang –The Angels. Changmin dan Kibum.

Dan lagi lagi Kibum harus menahan untuk tidak mencongkel mata mata jelalatan yang sudah melihat istrinya =,=.

Oh… kenapa disaat Yesung sudah memiliki 3 orang anak dan mendekati umur 30 tahun dan jangan lupakan baby yang masih di dalam perutnya Yesung bisa semempesona itu?

Eh… apa kalian sudah mengetahui bahwa secantik apapun Yesung, semempesona apapun Yesung, dan sememikat apapun Yesung. Istri dari Kim Kibum itu adalah seorang namja? Well, sepertinya aku belum menceritakan.

Baiklah aku rasa untuk hal tersebut akan aku ceritakan pada chapter depan :D.

.

.

.

TBC~~~~~

_WHoaaa…_

_FF baru lagi. Jelek? Aneh? Saya tahu :D. aku juga sebenarnya nggak PD ini -_-. Ini juga nggak di edit lagi, jadi kalo ada typo mian, ne chinguuuu~~~~_

_Kemungkinan FF ini untuk rate depan adalah M._

_OMG._

_I'm still 16 y.o -_-_

_Dan ini adalah prolog, jadi kalo pendek yahhh maklumm XD ._

_Ini juga Fic ringan, hanya sebagai selingan dari fic fic berat yg aku buat. Buat masalahnya juga ga akan berat berat. Palingan mommy yg di rape sama seme-semenya #gaplok #pelukmommy_

_Ah…_

_Ada yg mau kalo aku buat fic mommy yg harus 'kerja' extra kalo malem buat ngilangin rasa 'lapernya' para seme. Hohoho _

_Kalo begitu tinggalkan suara kamu beserta saran untuk fic ini di kota review, ok guys?_

_Ne, sekali lagi Kamsahamnida_

_*BOW..*BOW….*BOWWWWW_


	2. My Family

Pairing : Kisung

Cast : Super Junior's members and the others cast.

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : M (GAGAL)

Disclaimer : _Yesungie belong to his semes_

_Warning __:__ BL, AU, ANEH, JELEK, TYPO(s), MPREG. Cross-dressing _

.

.

**_DON'T LIKE?_**

**_DON'T READ!_**

.

.

Kibum dan Changmin tersenyum sumringah. Nyatanya mereka –Kibum dan Changmin- memenangkan dua penghargaan utama pada acara bergengsi di Asia tersebut dengan membawa nama group boyband keduanya, The Angels. The Angels berhasil meraih 4 penghargaan dari 10 kategori, yang bahkan hampir keseluruhannya The Angels masuki. Apakah itu adil bagi para public figure yang juga tengah bersinar lainnya? Oh… guys.. jangan salahkan The Angels ok? Salahkan para Angels, nama fans dari The Angels yang bahkan hampir mencakup seluruh Asia serta beberapa bagian Negara di Amerika serikat dan Eropa. Mereka itu Bintang. Bersinar. Terkenal. Famous. Popular. Apalagi yang kurang dari keduanya? Tampan? Jangan di Tanya. Uang? Mungkin untuk membeli sebuah pulau yang besarnya sampai ratusan meter saja bisa 10 buah. Baik? Tau Kim Yesung kan? Kalau tidak baik mana mungkin Yesung mau menikah dengan namja pervert seperti Kibum. Shim Changmin? Uh… namja playboy itu -_-.

Disk Album Of The Year serta Disk Song Of The Year adalah dua penghargaan utama yang mereka menangkan. Dan dengan mengeluarkan album yang berjudul Sexy, Free and Single pula keduanya juga berhasil membawa pulang penghargaan untuk The Most Popular K-Pop dan Popularity Awards.

Sekali lagi The Angles berhasi membanggakan Angels, keluarga, serta kerja keras timnya. Dan Kim Kibum ia juga bisa kembali menampilkan senyum bangga untuk keluarga kecilnya. Untuk Yesungnya. Untuk Kyuhyunnya. Untuk Donghaenya. Dan untuk babynya. My familyyyy...

.

* * *

.

Kibum menatap seductive istri namjanya yang tengah tersenyum menggoda. Seluruh pakaian namja cantik itu bahkan sudah seluruhnya terbuka. Rambutnya yang hitam lurus dan sebahu di biarkan tergerai dengan poni menjuntai menutupi alisnya. Menambah kesan sexy pada tubuhnya yang memang sudah sexy. Penisnya yang setengah bangun Nampak begitu menggoda di mata Kibum. Ia bahkan tidak percaya bahwa apa yang tadi dilakukan istrinya itu adalah real. Kenyataan. Fakta.

Tadi saat keduanya baru pulang dari acara penghargaan sekitar pukul 2 pagi, Kibum langsung mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, sementara Yesung, namja dengan suara indah itu sengaja membuka pakaiannya di depan Kibum. Apalagi saat Istrinya yang sedang hamil 2 bulan itu berbalik menghadapnya yang tengah tiduran di atas ranjang dengan keadaan, uhh… telanjang bulat =,=. Jangan lupakan wajah menggodanya.

Apa kau bertanya tentang buah dada Yesung? Oh… Ayolah guys, ini zaman modern. Everything can be happen. Hanya buah dada palsu kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang melakukan transgender? Buah dada palsu bahkan terdengar 100 kali lebih mudah dari pada kata transgender. Lalu bagimana dengan tubuh namja bertinggi 170 cm itu? Yesung yang sedari awal memang memiliki lekuk tubuh seperti yeoja hanya perlu melakukan treatment body slim pada bagian betisnya yang terlihat sedikit besar. Yang lainnya? Its natural guys…. Sudah aku katakan kan kalau Yesung itu memang memiliki lekuk tubuh seperti yeoja. Bahkan jakunnya saja tidak terlihat kalau tidak diperhatikan secara detail. u,u.

"Kibum-ah," Yesung mendekati Kibum yang sudah duduk di pinggir bed dengan suaranya yang sengaja di buat rendah. Sexy lebih tepatnya.

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk menjawab suara rendah Yesung, "Ne?" Ia melihat bagaimana namja berbintang Virgo itu membuka piyamanya dengan cara yang begitu menggoda, hingga ia akhirnya juga sama-sama naked bersama Yesung #_#

"Mau menemaniku malam ini, Honey?" gumam namja manis itu sembari duduk menyamping di pangkuan Kibum, penis Kibum tepat tertindih antara kedua belahan bokong Yesung, mengakibatkan penis yang awalnya tidur menjadi sedikit bangun. Kaki kirinya di tumpangkan pada kaki kanannya. Sementara kedua tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Kibum.

Kibum menyeringai, dengan mata yang berkilat tajam namun begitu seductive, "Tidak akan menyesal 'kan, Love?" Uh-… Yesung. Sepertinya kau harus lebih menjaga sikapmu =,-.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggoda Kibum lebih intens. Mata caramelnya yang biasa lembut kini berkabut nafsu. Menggoda. Sexy. Seductive.

"Apa kau mau? Aku punya rencana bagus malam ini?"

Seringai di kedua sudut bibir Kibum semakin lebar. Sepertinya namja dengan killer smile itu mengerti dan Ia bersukur. Sangat bersukur. Karena nyatanya semenjak istri manisnya ini hamil, ia semakin liar. Mungkin bawaan janinnya. Apa anaknya yang masih belum berbentuk itu saat lahir dan dewasa suatu hari nanti juga akan liar seperti ini? Oh… tidak. Jangannn… jangan sampai.

Meskipun sisi positifnya ada bagi Kibum untuk sifat Yesung yang satu ini, tapi sepertinya sisi negatifnya lebih banyak -_-. Yah.. aku rasa Kibum harus bersabar untuk yang satu itu. Sudah tahu kan apa? Jangan pura pula lupa, kawan… ^_^

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Kibum dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya sudah melumat lembut bibir kissable Yesung.

Namja manis itu diam, tidak merespon yang mendapat erangan protes dari Kibum.

"Wae?" tanyanya yang sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yesung. Keningnya berkerut bingung.

Yesung menghela nafas. Menyebabkan aroma nafasnya yang berbau mint –sama dengan Kibum- ikut terhirup Kibum akibat wajah mereka yang hampir saja bertemu.

Raut muka namja yang memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya itu terlihat kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Namja berumur 28 tahun itu memutar tubuhnya, hingga kini posisi kakinya melingkari pinggang Kibum. Mengakibatkan penis keduanya saling bersentuhan dan Yesung yang melenguh tertahan serta Kibum meringis menahan nafsu.

Meski Kibum tidak tahan dengan namja yang duduk di pangkuannya ini, ia tetap ingat bahwa Yesung sedang hamil anaknya. Kandungannya yang lemah karena ia seorang namja harus benar-benar terjaga. Oleh karena itu Kibum tidak ingin melukai aegyanya meski hanya sedikit tekanan yang bisa saja berakibat fatal.

"So what will we do?" Tanya Kibum yang kini tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Yesung dan tangan kanannya yang mengelus perut namjanya yang masih tampak rata.

Yesung balik menyeringai, matanya mengerling pada Kibum, "I will ride you,"

Ah.. Kibum besorak dalam hati, namja ini benar-benar liar sekarang *_*

Yesung menarik mendekat kepala Kibum yang sejajar dengan dagunya agar ia bisa mencium namja maskulin itu. Ciuman kedua namja itu awalnya begitu lembut, penuh cinta, mengatakan pada apapun bahwa keduanya saling mengasihi. Menyayangi. Mencintai. Membutuhkan.

Dan pada menit berikutnya ciuman itu berubah menjadi nafsu. Membangkitkan libido sepasang manusia tersebut yang dari awal memang sudah naik.

"Eump.. uh…" Yesung terlihat mendominasi ciumannya antara Kibum. Ia terlihat begitu bernafsu. Meski tetap tidak bisa mengimbangi ciuman Kibum yang lebih liar dari ini. Dan meskipun keduanya sudah hidup hampir selama 12 tahun, Yesung jarang sekali bersikap agresif seperti ini. Tentu saja itu berhasil mengembangkan seringai Kibum di wajah tampannya.

"Uke on Top, Yesungie?"

Ah… sepertinya kita tinggalkan saja mereka untuk urusan di atas renjang selanjutnya. Biarkan mereka menikmati hal privacy itu ^^.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yesung menggerutu sebal. Sudah hampir 10 menit ia mengejar Donghae yang baru saja selesai ia mandikan. Tapi sepertinya namja kecil berumur 3 tahun itu mengacuhkan panggilan ummanya. Huh.. pagi yang melelahkan bagi Yesung. Sebenarnya kalau saja ia sedang tidak hamil mungkin ia bisa belari mengejar aegyanya itu, meski masih belum kelihatan kehamilan pada perutnya, tetapi dokter menyarankan untuk tidak berlari dan melakukan hal-hal berat lainnya.

"Hae, ayo pakai baju dulu," seru Yesung di barengi langkahnya mendekati namja cilik penyuka rasa manis tersebut yang sedang berlari lari kecil mengitari ruang tamu hanya dengan celana dalamnya yang bergambar pokemon saja.

Dan panggilan Yesung kembali di acuhkan oleh Donghae.

"Hae, umma lelah mengejarmu, jangan berlari seperti itu," serunya lagi.

Donghae hanya tertawa lebar. Dan kembali berlari. Bokokongnya yang imut-imut semakin terlihat imut saat ia berlari.

Uh.. namja kecil itu menggemaskan. Tapi juga menjengkelkan -_-.

Caramel Yesung menyusuri ruang tamunya, berharap Kyuhyun atau Kibum sudah bangun dan bisa membantunya menangkap namja cilik yang kelewat aktif tersebut. Tapi sepertinya kedua namja evil itu belum bangun.

"Hae, kenapa berlari terus? Ayo pakai baju dulu, setelah itu kau boleh bermain,"

Yesung menghela nafas, namja penyuka ikan itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi saat memasuki dapur.

"Donghae, kenapa naka-"

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Sweetheart, ini masih pagi dan ini hari libur. Kenapa berisik sekali?" bisik Kibum tepat pada belakang telinga Yesung yang entah kapan datangnya.

Yesung berbalik. Melihat suami kerennya yang kini hanya memakai piyama tidurnya sama seperti dirinya , hanya saja rambut Yesung yang panjang sebahu di ikat asal. Sehingga sebagian menjuntai di sisi sisi wajahnya. Terlihat cantik ^^ dan dadanya juga rata, karena dada palsu itu digunakan hanya untuk menemui orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui identitas Yesung yang sebenarnya.

Bibir namja manis itu ter-pout imut. "Kibum-ah! Kenapa anakmu itu nakal sekali, eoh? Dia tidak mau aku pakaikan baju. Dan dia terus berlari dari tadi,"

Kibum tersenyum. Istri namjanya ini cerewet sekali.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku menjemputnya dulu,"

.

* * *

.

Yesung tersenyum sumringah. Anak lelaki bungsunya ini lucu sekali. lihat.. Donghae memakai baju kartun pokemon, buntut dan topi yang langsung tersambung ke kepalanya dengan 2 kuping mirip kucing di sisi-sisi topi itu. Bedaknya terlihat tebal dan cemong-cemong.

"Hae…. Kau lucu sekali," Yesung menggendong aegya kecil tersebut, lalu menciumnya dengan gemas.

Sementara Kyuhyun –yang entah kapan berada disana, ruang tamu- dan Kibum yang juga memperhatikan ibu dan anak hanya mendesah kecil.

Pantas saja Donghae tadi tidak mau dipakaikan baju seperti itu. Mana ada namja tipe seme –yang menurut Kibum- seperti Donghae mau di dandani seperti iti, apalagi dengan bedak yang cemong-cemong. -_-

"Kyunie, bukankah Hae tampan?" apa katanya tadi? Tampan? =,=

"Ne, umma," jawab Kyuhyun pasrah.

Kyuhyun sudah belajar banyak hal semenjak ummanya ini hamil, ia tidak suka dibantah. Jadi apapun yang Yesung katakan, mau tidak mau ia harus mengaggukan kepalanya agar umma cantiknya –meski namja- tidak ngambek.

"Kalau begitu, ayo Kyu, temani umma belanja untuk Donghae,"

Hah.. Kyuhyun ingin membantah. Tetapi ia teringat janji pada ummanya tadi malam saat akan berangkat ke acara penghargaan music di Asia untuk appanya, jadi ia harus menuruti ummanya. Meski sejujurnya ia tidak suka keramaian. O_o

Hwaitinggg Kyuhyunnn~~~

"Chagiya, aku tidak kau ajak, eoh?" seru Kibum dengan wajah pura-pura kesal.

Yesung berbalik masih dengan Donghae di gendongannya.

"Kau ingin ikut?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, bagaimana dengan fansmu?"

Kibum tersenyum, "Tidak, kita bisa membawa bodyguard,"

"Baiklah,"

Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah. Kenapa appanya malah mendukung ummanya? Pagi yang buruk ne, Kyunie~~~?

.

* * *

.

Kibum tersenyum menatap Yesung yang sedang mengelus kepala Kyuhyun di bahunya. Yesung tau kalau Kyuhyun tidak suka kalau ia membawanya untuk menemani belanja. Maka itu ia mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun agar moodnya sedikit membaik.

"Kyunie, apa kau tidak mau menemani umma?"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap ummanya yang sudah berpenamilan seperti yeoja, hazelnya mengamati umma cantiknya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Tidak, aku mau, waeyo, umma?"

"Kenapa kau seperti tidak ikhlas begitu, Kyunie?"

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang dilanjutnya dengan ciuman penuh saya pada pipi kiri ummanya.

"Tidak, anggap saja ini acara liburan keluarga kita, umma. Jadi aku senang,"ucap Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Yesung kembali, tangan kirinya mengelus perut ummanya. Disana, di dalam perut ummanya ada dongsaengnya.

Senyum kembali mengembang di wajah manis Yesung. Ah… namja evil itu tau sekali bagaimana mengembalikan mood Yesung agar kembali baik.

Kibum juga tersenyum sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan paha Donghae yang duduk dipangkuannya. Ini keluarga kecilnya. Keluarga yang ia bangun meski dengan terburu-buru dan tidak direncanakan.

Dulu, Yesung dan Kibum adalah sepasang kekasih saat masih di Senior High School. Hubungan mereka yang sudah selama 1 tahun membuat keduanya berani melakukan lebih, dan ternyata perayaan anniversary mereka, membuat semuanya berubah. Yesung hamil pada umur 16 tahun, Kibum yang juga berumur sama dengan Yesung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. akhirnya ia memustuskan untuk mengaku pada kedua orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Yesung. Awalnya kedua orang tua Kibum marah besar dan mencaci habis-habisan Kibum hingga menyebabkan wajahnya penuh dengan lebam. Namun ketika mereka mendatangi kediaman keluarga Yesung, amarah appa Kibum hilang. Ternyata appa dan umma Yesung adalah sahabat lamanya dan juga istrinya. Akhirnya kedua keluarga besar dan berpengaruh di Korea itu sepakat untuk menikahkan keduanya meski hanya dihadiri kerabat dekat saja. Untuk sekolah keduanya mereka melakukan home schooling.

Yesung dan Kibum memutuskan untuk menempati rumah baru yang merupakan hadiah dari appa Kibum agar mereka lebih mandiri meski dengan usia muda. Namun saat suatu malam, Yesung terbangun karena mendengar tangis anak kecil di depan rumahnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah Kyuhyun, anak kecil yang sekarang menjadi anaknya. Saat itu Kyuhyun yang baru berusia 5 tahun mengadu dengan isakan dan air mata kalau ia ditinggalkan didepan rumah mereka oleh . Ia menangis sambil memanggil ummanya.

Yesung yang iba pada Kyuhyun memeluk namja cilik itu penuh kasih, namun tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berontak dan mendorong Yesung hingga terjatuh dengan posisi duduk, menyebabkan kehamilan Yesung yang rentan karena ia seorang namja dan juga karena usia muda keguguran. Saat itu Yesung yang baru saja sadar akibat kegugurannya menangis dalam diam. Ia kecewa namun tidak marah. Akhirnya untuk mengobati luka itu ia memutuskan mengadopsi Kyuhyun sebagai anaknya dengan izin dari Kibum dan juga keluarga besarnya yang mengerti goncangan psikis akibat kejadian menyakitkan tersebut. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak mengaggap Yesung dan Kibum sebagai appa dan ummanya. Namun dengan telaten Yesung merawat Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya pikiran polos namja cilik itu sedikit demi sedikit tertanam kalau Yesung adalah ummanya dan Kibum adalah appanya.

Kibum bangga memiliki pendamping hidup seperti Yesung. Meski ia seorang namja, namun Yesung benar-benar memiliki kepribadian seperti ibu. Ia penyanyang dan Pengertian. Pandai memasak dan begitu peduli. Bahkan ia rela mengubah penampilannya menjadi yeoja ketika Kibum mulai debut saat umur keduanya 20 tahun.

KimYesung itu belahan jiwanya. Ibu dari anak-anaknya. Pelengkap hidupnya. Semua yang ia raih hanya untuk Yesung dan anak-anak yang kini mengisi hidupnya.

Kim Kyuhyun adalah anak yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya. Otaknya yang pintar begitu membanggakan. Suaranya juga indah. Wajahnya yang tampan begitu mempesona.

Dan Kim Donghae, namja imut itu pelepas rasa lelahnya. Senyumnya selalu mengembang begitu melihat Donghae tumbuh menjadi anak yang aktraktif. Donghae itu buah hatinya dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun juga begitu. Kyuhyun adalah anaknya. Anaknya dan Yesung, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengambil Kyuhyun dari keluarga kecilnya ^^.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyuhyun mengikuti umma dan appanya yang berjalan di depannya dengan Donghae yang ia gendong karena merengek ingin di gendong olehnya. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di pusat perbelanjaan di tengah kota Seoul. Tentu saja dengan bodyguard yang melindungi mereka. Jika tidak , apa mungkin keluarga sempurna itu bisa pulang dengan selamat? Aku rasa tidak.

Yesung tersenyum senang ketika matanya menangkap café khusus ice cream.

"Kibummie, aku ingin kita makan ice cream." Serunya dengan mata berkilau senang.

"Ayo, Kyunie," serunya lagi dengan menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Uh… bahkan mereka belum membeli apapun dari tadi.

Baiklah… jangan mengeluh Kibummie, Kyuhyuinie. Ini untuk istri serta umma kalian. Donghae saja tidak apa-apa kok ^_^

"Umma, appa mau pesan apa? biar aku pesankan," kata Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah duduk di dalam café yang lumayan sepi.

"Umm,,, Umma mau rasa Vanilla saja, yang jumbo ya Kyu?"

"Jumbo?"

"Ne,"

Hah.. Kyuhyun mendesah begitu pula Kibum. Ini mengidam bukan? Jadi mereka iya-iya saja, dari pada sifat ambekan Yesung kambuh lagi.

"Appa?"

"Espresso saja,"

Kyuhyun mengagguk, "Hae mau apa?"

"Hae ikut," kata namja cilik itu dengan mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Kyuhyun dan disambut dengan gendongan Kyuhyun.

Hyung dan Dongsaeng itu dekat sekali, bukan?

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan nampan penuh di tangannya.

"Ini pesanan umma," Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan berisi pesanan appa dan ummanya tersebut sebelum kembali mengambil pesanannya dan dongsaengnya.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah, Hae mana?"

Kyuhyun seketika mendongak menatap appanya.

"Hae? Bukankan tadi dia kembali kesini saat aku sedang menunggu pesanan,"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun resah.

"Kyu, Dongsaengmu mana?"

"Tadi dia bilang dia ingin ke tempat umma sendiri, jadi aku izinkan,"

"Ya! Kim Kyuhyun.. kau ini bagaimana, kenapa melepasnya sendirian!"

Kyuhyun menatap appanya yang marah. Terlihat dari suaranya yang meninggi.

"Mian, appa," gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan dan menunduk.

"Kyu, Hae dimana?" suara Yesung terdengar lirih. Begitu khawatir.

"Ne, umma, akan aku cari," balasnya kemudian kakinya mengelilingi café.

Onyx kibum menatap hazel Kyuhyun tajam, matanya berkilat marah. Bagaimana bisa anaknya yang memiliki otak jenius itu sebodoh ini? Membiarkan Donghae yang jelas-jelas kelewat aktif sendiri. Ishh.. pabbo!

Dan Kibum dapat melihat caramel Yesung yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo, Bummie, kita cari Hae,"

.

* * *

.

TBC

Omaigattt!

Aku bener-bener ga bisa buat rated M, Guys. Forgive me please…. Itu Cuma segitu yang bisa aku ketik. Selanjutnya terserah kalian, aku benar2 blank saat mau ngetik NC-nya.. Tapi entah ini bisa dikatakan rated M atu tidak, tapi untuk kata2nya aku tau ini tidak pantas diletakkan pada rated T, yang pasti aku tau kalau ini fic GAGAL! Dan terimakasih untuk kritikan Pedas pada Fic ini, itu membantu :D tapi menyakitkan :'(

Oh iya…. Soal umur sudah aku jelaskan 'kan? Itu bukan typo guys…. Itu memang sudah plotnya seperti itu :D. dan sudah aku jabarkan kan soal Kyu dan Kibum pada plot di chapter pertama meskipun secara emplisit? Aku ada mengatakan bahwa darah kim kibum mengalir di tubuh donghae, tapi tidak aku jabarkan pada keterangan kyuhyun, iya kan? Ah.. sepertinya kalian tidak menyimak pada kalimat tersebut -_-. #kecewa #pelukmommy :D. Juga nggak ada yg nanya kenapa ada aku tulis yesung punya 3 anak serta baby yg masih di perutnya mommy,-_-. Ah.. aku kecewa lagi :( , berarti kalian tidak benar2 menyimak setiap kata yang aku ketik #_# #lebay. Apakah juga sudah terjawab soal 'buah dada' mommy? soal bentuk tubuh mommy yang kayak yeoja itu emang beneran, lho guys, nggak percaya? Liat deh di profil saya fotonya :D

Soal yang mommy kerja 'extra' itu maksudnya fic lain, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa nulis ff dengan rate M , tau sendiri kan hasilnya giman ini? :D

Dan aku sangat tidak menyangka kalau fic ini mendapat respon sebesar ini, ^^. Ah.. terimakasih buat reviewnya, semakin banyak review buat fic ini, aku juga updatenya akan secepatnya, setidaknya seminggu sekali :*. Aku cerewet sekali -_-. ah iya... apa ini sudah panjang? xD

Ya sudahlah, tapi Bisa aku berharap review untuk chapter ini 90+ #puppy eyes:D :D :D :D :D


	3. Sweet Family

Pairing : Kisung

Cast : Super Junior's members and the others cast.

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Disclaimer : _Yesungie belong to his semes_

_Warning __:__ BL, AU, ANEH, JELEK, TYPO(s), MPREG. Cross-dressing _

.

.

DON'T LIKE?

DON'T READ!

.

.

Kibum tersenyum hangat melihat bagaimana Yesung begitu perhatian pada Donghae. Ia bisa melihat aura keibuan namja cantik itu menguar begitu saja saat Yesung merawat anak bungsunya yang terkena flue perut. Meski waktu menunjukan pukul 2 pagi, umma dari anak-anaknya itu terbangun begitu saja dan langsung menuju kamar buah hati mereka begitu mendengar tangisan Donghae.

"Hae, apa perutnya masih sakit?"

Donghae yang hidung dan pipinya memerah serta dengan matanya yang basah mengangguk. Bantal berbentuk kartun ikan Nemo di pelukannya hingga membuat namja penyuka ikan tersebut begitu imut. Tubuhnya yang berbaring dengan baju yang tersingkap di bagian perutnya tampak kuyu. Mungkin karena suhu tubuhnya yang sedikit naik dari suhu normal biasanya.

"Lalu yang mana lagi sakitnya? Apa tenggorokan Hae juga sakit?" tangan Yesung sedari tadi tidak henti mengusap perut malaikat kecilnya. Matanya menyorot khawatir. Apalagi dengan suara rintihan anaknya tersebut.

"Iya, Umma, pelut Hae cakit. Tenggolokan Hae juga. Telus di cini lasanya nyut-nyut. Cepelti habis teljatuh," adu Donghae seraya menunjuk kepalanya. Matanya kembali berair. Seperti akan menangis.

Caramel Yesung semakin menyorot khawatir. Namja cantik yang usia kehamilannya sudah memasuki 8 bulan awal itu terlihat gelisah.

"Kibum-ah, bagaimana ini?" seru Yesung sembari menatap Kibum yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa, kita lihat besok saja,"

"Tapi Hae terus merintih sakit,"

Kibum tersenyum menenangkan. Kenapa disaat seperti ini namja dengan killer smile itu masih bisa tersenyum -_-. Issshh…

"Kenapa tersenyum," ucap Yesung dengan mata yang menyipit tajam, wajahnya masih begitu kentara dengan rasa cemas.

"Bukankah kau adalah Ummanya? Kenapa harus di bawa ke rumah sakit. Hanya flue saja kan? Lagi pula kau belum memberinya obat paling mujarab sedunia," kata Kibum sembari duduk di samping Yesung, tangan kanannya mengelus sayang pipi kiri kekasihnya. Senyum hangat masih tidak lepas dari bibir Kibum.

Alis Yesung mengerut bingung, "Aku sudah memberinya obat, dear. Dan Hae masih kesakitan,"

Senyum di bibir Kibum semakin lebar, "Kau belum memberinya obat seperti ini, sweetheart," kata Kibum yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mengecup penuh cinta hidung bangir namjanya.

Yesung tersenyum. Ia mengerti sekarang, ah… ternyata Kibum itu romantis. Namja dengan julukan prince ice tersebut tidak banyak bicara, ia menunjukan sisi hangatnya dengan perbuatan. Bukankah satu perbuatan jauh lebih berharga dari seribu perkataan?

Yesung kemudian mencium penuh kasih pipi Donghae, di lanjutkan dengan perutnya serta kepala dan leher namja cilik berumur 3 tahun tersebut.

Donghae tertawa geli. Namun ia begitu menyukai ketika umma menciumnya. Rasanya hangat. Menyenangkan. Seperti mendapat mainan baru -_-.

Ah.. polosnya ^^

Yesung jadi teringat dengan kejadian 6 bulan lalu, saat Donghae hilang di café es krim. Ternyata anak bungsunya itu sedang mengikuti seeor anjing lucu berwarna putih yang begitu imut-imut dan ia di temukan di pintu toilet wanita, pantas saja Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Hae saat itu, kan tidak mungkin ia mendekati toilet wanita -_- . Anjing dengan bentuk mungil yang kehilangan majikannya saat itu kini mereka rawat dan di beri nama Melo. Peliharaan yang menjadi teman bermain Donghae. Namun terkadang bocah kecil itu terlalu gemas pada Melo dan malah meremasnya gemas =,=.

"Sudah umma obati, sekarang Hae tidur. Setelah Hae bangun besok pagi rasa sakitnya sudah hilang di bawa oleh peri baik hati," tangan Yesung mengusap rambut Donghae yang jatuh menutupi sebagian keningnya.

"Peli baik hati?" mata Donghae berkedip polos, masih menyisakan bulu matanya yang basah akibat air matanya.

"Iya, peri baik hati yang akan membawa semua sakit Donghae. Tapi Donghae tidak boleh nakal, kalau Hae nakal perinya tidak mau membawa sakitnya Hae," Kibum menimpali sebari membenarkan selimut bergambar doraemon Donghae yang sebagian menjuntai kelantai.

Donghae menggeleng. Menimbulkan senyum di bibir masing-masing pasangan tersebut.

"Hae tidak nakal, appa,"

"Nah, kalau Hae tidak nakal. Sekarang Hae tidur, okey?"

Donghae mengangguk. Kemudian Kibum memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang pada kening buah hatinya.

Yesung tersenyum memperhatikan bagaimana Kibum yang penuh cinta pada keluarga kecil mereka. Kibum yang bersama mereka dengan Kibum yang menjadi sorotan public akan begitu berbeda. Kibum yang biasa menjadi entertainer akan menunjukan sisi maskulinnya. Mempesona dengan senyumnya. Cool dengan poker facenya. Dan gagah dengan mic di tangannya.

Lalu saat Kibum bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya ia menjadi pribadi namja yang hangat. Penyayang dengan perhatiaannya. Penuh cinta bersama rasa kasih sayangnya. Dan akan lebih sempurna lagi ketika Kibum menunjukan sisi appa serta suami yang baik. Menjadi pemimpin keluarga. Kim Kibum.

Kibum kembali menghadap Yesung. Tangan kanannya menepuk halus paha Donghae.

Yesung tersenyum, "Ne, Hae anakku. Jadi dia hanya membutuhkanku," seru Yesung dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Kibum balas tersenyum, "Anak kita," gumam Kibum tanpa suara.

"Ne, anak kita, Kim Kyuhyun, Kim Donghae serta baby. Dan kau adalah appa mereka, Kim Kibum,"

"Kau umma mereka, dan kau ratuku. Terimakasih sudah menjadi umma dari anak-anakku, sweetheart," seru Kibum kemudian mengecup sayang perut Yesung yang sudah membesar.

.

.

.

.

"Umma~~"Namja cilik dengan t-shirt biru bergambar Doraemon serta celana zipper berwarna coklat menghampiri Yesung yang sedang duduk di balkon samping rumahnya sembari menikmati udara sore hari yang mendung yang kata dokter udara sejuk begini bisa berpengaruh baik untuk baby yang ada di perutnya.

Yesung menoleh, "Hae… jangan berlari seperti itu," seru Yesung dengan sedikit panic. Pasalnya Donghae yang berlari terlihat sedikit terhuyung karena sepatunya yang berbentuk kepala doraemon di bagian depannya sedikit kebesaran.

Donghae datang dengan wajah sumringah. Giginya yang putih dan rapi terlihat begitu saja ketika senyumnya melebar.

"Hae, kenapa berlari seperti itu, hmm?" tangan Yesung mengelus sayang pipi anak bungsunya. Syukurlah flue perut yang tadi malam menyerang Donghae sudah sembuh. Namja cilik itu bangun pagi-pagi sekali sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kamar umma serta appanya dan berakhir merecoki tidur sang appa dengan melompat keatas tubuh Kibum yang sedang berbaring. Hah.. namja hiperaktive itu seperti tidak terkena sakit saja tadi malam _.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kata Kyu hyung umma pelgi belcama appa ke taman belmain diam-diam agal Hae tidak ikut. Telus Hae bellali mencali umma, dan telnyata umma di cini," raut wajah bocah yang sebentar lagi genap berusia 3 tahun itu terlihat kesal.

Yesung tersenyum. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Donghae sebelum akhirnya mencium sayang hidung aegyanya. Huh.. Kyuhyun, aegya evilnya itu senang sekali menggoda dongsaengnya.

"Umma dan appa tidak akan pergi, sayang. Bukankah appa pergi bekerja tadi pagi, dan berjanji pulang cepat kalau Donghae tidak nakal serta membawakan Donghae mainan baru sebagai bonusnya, hm?"

Donghae mangangguk kemudian ia menggeleng. Menghasilkan kerutan-kerutan bingung di kening Yesung, "Hae tidak nakal umma, buktinya tadi malam peli baik hati cudah membawa cakitnya Hae,"

Yesung kembali mengulas senyum, ah.. aegya ciliknya ini kenapa menggemaskan sekali, eoh?

"Benarkah Hae tidak nakal?"

"Tidak, Kyu hyung yang nakal, umma," adunya lagi.

Yesung merunduk lagi, menyingkirkan poninya ke belakang telinga yang jatuh menutupi matanya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita adukan Kyu hyung pada appa agar Kyu hyung mendapat hukuman dari appa karena sudah mengganggu Hae, bagaimana?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Iya umma, nanti Hae akan adukan Kyu hyung pada appa,"

"Mau mengadukan hyung pada appa apa, Hae?"

Donghae dan Yesung menoleh, mata mereka menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan terlihat begitu tampan. Ah.. anak-anaknya tampan semua. tidak Kyuhyun, tidak Donghae kenapa mereka begitu manly eoh? Kenapa tidak ada yang manis seperti dirinya -_-. Ck. Hormone Kim Kibum itu banyak sekali menurun pada anak mereka, tidak menyisakan Yesung untuk setidaknya membagi hormonnya meski sedikit.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati dongsaeng dan ummanya kemudian menggendong adiknya. Donghae meronta dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan akhirnya membiarkan namja cilik itu memeluk umma. Donghae sepertinya masih kesal karena kejahilan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kyu, jangan menggodanya lagi," tangan Yesung mengelus punggung Donghae yang sedang memeluk perutnya. Tidak terlalu erat sih, tapi cukup membuat Yesung merasa sesak.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia kemudian berjongkok untuk mengelus kepala Donghae, "Jangan pegang-pegang Hae, Hyung," serunya seraya menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengelus kepalanya.

Yesung tersenyum kemudian diikuti juga dengan senyum Kyuhyun, "Hae marah pada hyung, hm?"

Donghae diam tidak menjawab. Ia malah berusaha menaikkan tubuhnya agar duduk di pangkuan Yesung.

Yesung meringis, namja cantik yang kini sedang memakai dress santai selutut berpola batik tersebut merasa sesak pada bagian perutnya akibat Donghae yang terlalu menghimpitkan tubuhnya pada Yesung.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari ummanya merasa tidak nyaman segera menarik dongsaengnya agar tidak lagi duduk di pangkuan Yesung. Namun lagi-lagi bocah yang menyukai rasa manis tersebut enggan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sisi baju Yesung.

Kyuhyun merasa iba, kandungan ummanya yang sudah memasuki awal bulan kedelapan tersebut sering membuat ummanya kesulitan untuk berjalan dan melakukan aktivitas harian yang lainnya karena beban pada tubuhnya bertambah. Untuk berjalan dari kamar umma dan appanya menuju balkon rumah mereka saja ummanya itu bisa membutuhkan waktu sampai 3 menit. Atau ketika memandikan Donghae, ummanya sering menyuruh dirinya untuk memandikan Donghae karena tidak kuat untuk berjongkok lama-lama dan terkadang mendapat penolakan dari namja penyukan warna ikan nemo tersebut hingga membuat appanya marah dan memarahinya, akhirnya ummanya mengalah dan malah memandikan Donghae meski dengan susah payah. Ah… namja cilik itu memang manja sekali pada Yesung. Sedikit sedikit Yesung.

"Hae, Hae membuat umma sesak, jangan memeluk umma seperti itu," Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan dengan perlahan tangan Donghae yang masih berada pada sisi-sisi tubuh Yesung.

"Tidak mau, Kyu hyung jahat cama Hae," gelengan kepala Donghae membuat Yesung tersenyum geli karena gesekan pada dadanya.

"Kyu hyung kan akan mendapatkan hukuman dari appa, Hae,"

"Benalkah umma?" Tanya Donghae tidak begitu jelas karena suaranya tenggelam di dada Yesung.

"Eung," Yesung mengangguk, "Lagi pula kalau Hae memeluk umma erat sekali seperti ini, Hae akan membuat adik bayinya merasa sesak," Yesung berusaha agar Donghae tidak terlalu erat memeluk perutnya. Lama-lama merasakan sesak tidak baik juga untuk bayinya.

Hae mengangkat kepalanya, namja cilik itu menatap polos pada Yesung, "Apakah adik bayinya kecakitan, umma?"

"Tentu saja, karena Hae memeluknya terlalu erat itu membuat adik bayi tidak bisa bernafas," jawab Kyuhyun sebelum Yesung sempat menjawab.

Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang tetap pada posisi semula, "Apakah adik Hae juga menangis, hyung?" bocah cilik itu sepertinya sudah melupakan permasalah mereka berdua. Ah.. aku melupakan kalau Donghae ini menuruni sifat Yesung yang kekanakan, mudah marah-mudah baikan. Tapi tetap saja harusnya Donghae juga memiliki fisik dari Yesung tidak hanya dari Kibum _.

"Tidak, tetapi tadi dia hampir saja menangis,"

Donghae kembali menatap ummanya kemudian mengelus perut sang umma dengan gerakan memutar, "Caeng, maafkan hyung, ne? hyung cudah membuatmu hampil menangis. Hyung janji hyung tidak akan cepelti itu lagi, kau tidak malah padaku kan, Caeng?"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun tersenyum. Donghae itu sepertinya akan tumbuh menjadi namja yang peka. Perasaannya mudah sekali berubah ubah. Dan sangat sensitive jika menyangkut apa yang di sayanginya.

"Hae, dia bilang pada umma dia tidak apa-apa. tapi dia berpesan pada umma agar Hae tidak seperti itu lagi. Karena sebentar lagi Hae sudah mau menjadi hyung, harusnya Hae bisa menjaganya dan membuatnya senang. Bukankah Hae mau menjadi seperti Kyu hyung?" tangan Yesung kembali mengelus kepala Donghae yang sudah tidak memeluknya.

Yesung jadi teringat dengan kesepakatan mereka buat untuk mendidik Donghae agar tidak menjadi namja yang manja. Ia sudah menerapkan prinsip itu pada Donghae sedini mungkin. Tapi sepertinya prinsip itu hanya berlaku pada Kibum saja, buktinya bocah cilik itu terlalu manja terhadap Yesung. Mungkin karena bagaimana cara Kibum mendidik Donghae yang lebih keras dari Yesung makanya Donghae akan lebih takut pada Kibum ketimbang Yesung.

"Baiklah, kalau Hae menyayangi dongsaengmu, sebaiknya Hae sekarang turun agar tidak membuat umma sesak serta adik bayi, okey?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menurunkan Donghae dari pangkuan Yesung dan namja yang juga menyukai es krim rasa coklat tersebut hanya diam saja menurut perkataan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya anak bungsu yang manja itu benar-benar menyayangi adiknnya, eoh?

Kyuhyun berlutut di samping Donghae mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan adik manisnya, ia tersenyum melihat Donghae yang menepuk halus perut ummanya.

"Caeng, nanti kalu kau cudah lahil aku akan menjagamu dengan baik,"

"Seperti Hyung menyayangimu kan, Hae?"

Donghae menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau cepelti Kyu hyung, Kyu hyung jahat padaku," Donghae mem-potkan bibirnya yang mengundang tawa dari Yesung dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menggodak adik kecilnya tersebut dan di balas dengan anggukan semangat Donghae.

"Kalau dengan ini, bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan setangkai permen yang berbentuk bulat dengan gambar sapi pada bungkusnya.

Wajah donghae tampak berbinar melihat permen tersebut. Itu kan permen kesukaannya. Pantas saja sampai seperti itu.

"Hae mau hyung," serunya dengan gembira. Benarkan aku bilang? Sifatnya mirip Yesung yang moodnya mudah turun dan mudah naik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, mana ciuman sayang untuk hyung?"Kyuhyun memajukan pipi kanannya dekat dengan wajah Donghae dan dengan cepat ia mencium pipi pucat hyungnya.

"Ini hadiahmu," Kyuhyun menyodorkan permen yang tadi di pegangnnya dan segera di sambar oleh Donghae.

"Umma, bukakan pelmen Hae," ucap Donghae seraya memberikan permennya pada Yesung.

Yesung memasang muka sedikit kesal, "Jangan memberinya permen terus Kyu. Umma tidak mau giginya rusak dan dia menangis karena giginya bolong," walaupun mulut Yesung mengomel toh ia tetap membukakan permen tersebut untuk Donghae.

"Dan kau Kim Donghae, jangan sering-sering memakan permen, arraseo?" ucapnya tanpa menatap Donghae karena ia tampak kesusahan membuka bungkus permen dari kyuhun.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi tersenyum lebar, ummanya ini kalau mengomel benar-benar seperti perempuan. Ia yakin orang-orang tidak akan percaya bahwa di balik semua yang biasa Yesung tampilkan di depan umum sebenarnya Yesung seorang namja.

"Umma, kenapa cerewat sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mencuri ciuman dari pipi umma tersayangnya dan kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Hyung, kau mencium umma ku…. ! "

.

.

.

.

Mata kibum menangkap Yesung yang sedang berbaring di bed mereka. Namja yang sudah mengisi hatinya lebih dari 13 tahun tersebut terlihat menselonjorkan kakinya dan bersandar pada kepala bed dengan mata terpejam.

Kibum yang saat itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi segera menghampiri istrinya, mendudukan diri di samping kekasihnya. Yesung yang merasakan ada seseorang di sampingnya hanya tersenyum, ia sudah hafal dengan wangi ini meski tanpa membuka mata. Wangi yang begitu maskulin dan membuatnya benar-benar mabuk. Wangi vanilla yang dulunya melekat pada tubuhnya hilang dan berganti dengan mint, mengikuti namja yang kini memimpin hidupnya dan keluarga kecilnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur, sweetheart?" tangan Kibum yang dingin akibat baru saja selesai mandi membelai pipi chubby namjanya yang kini semakin chubby karena berat badannya naik akibat usia kehamilannya yang semakin besar.

Yesung malah semakin menenggelamkan pipinya pada telapak tangan lebar Kibum yang terasa pas di pipinya dan menimbulkan seulas senyum pada wajah Kibum yang tampan.

"Kenapa belum tidur, sweetheart?" Tanyanya kembali dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Yesung membuka matanya. Bibirnya mengerucut pada Kibum, "Kau lama sekali pulang, aku bosan menunggumu. Dan saat kau sudah pulang kau malah menyuruhku tidur. Aku kan rindu padamu, dear," Yesung mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya yang dia tahan sejak tadi siang.

Memang sih semenjak usai kehamilannya memasuki bulan ke 5, Kibum sudah mengurangi jadwalnya dan memadatkan seluruh jadwal boy bandnya pada 4 bulan awal kandungannya agar ia bisa lebih memiliki banyak waktu untuk Yesung dan keluarga kecilnya. Ia bahkan menolak job sebuah drama yang sudah ia incar dalam waktu yang lama, dan sekali lagi itu untuk keluarganya. Meski sesekali suaminya yang memiliki banyak fans gadis gadi cantik di luar sana itu pulang larut malam seperti sekarang.

"Aku kan sudah mengirim pesan padamu agar tidak menungguku pulang, kenapa kau nakal sekali, hm?" Kibum menggigit gemas hidung bangir Yesung dan malah semakin menambah panjang kerucutan bibir Yesung.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku rindu padamu, Kibum-ah,"

Sudah aku bilang kan sejak awal kalau Yesung itu bertambah manja semenjak ia hamil -_-. Bahkan terkadang sifat liar Yesung saja masih suka timbul dan itu membuat Kibum kewalahan untuk mencegah Yesung /

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau tidur saja dan aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam,"

Yesung mengangguk dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Kibum mencium sekilas kening Yesung sebelum membantu namja yang telihat kesusahan dengan perut besarnya tersebut untuk berbaring.

Saat Kibum akan menarik selimut yang tertindih kaki Yesung, ia bisa melihat jari-jari kaki serta kakinya membengkak. Kibum menghentikan gerakannya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya menyelimuti Yesung.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Kibum tidak tidur di sisinya dan malah duduk di dekat kakinya.

"Ada apa, dear?"

Kibum menoleh pada Yesung sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyingkap sedikit selimut yang menutupi kaki Yesung.

"Dear?"Yesung memanggil Kibum namun tidak mendapat respon dari namja tersebut.

Dan Yesung tersentak ketika ia merasakan pijatan lembut pada kakinya.

"Apakah ini sakit, sweetheart?" Kibum menatap sendu pada kedua kaki Yesung yang membengkak tanpa melepaskan pijatan tangannya pada kaki Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum. Suaminya ini romantis sekali. ia begitu perhatian. Menjadi kepala keluarga yang tegas dan lembut di saat bersamaan. Dan diam-diam ia begitu mengagumi sosok yang kini berada di depannya.

"Tidak, Itu tidak sakit, dear?"

Kibum menatapa Yesung dengan sorot khawatir, "Benarkah? Tapi kakimu semakin hari semakin bengkak,"

"Bukankah itu wajar untuk orang yang sedang hamil, dear? Meski aku namja tapi aku rasa untuk di lihat secara fisik ciri-ciri kehamilanku tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan yeoja,"

Yesung berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah dengan di bantu oleh Kibum. Namja itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Kibum.

"Tidak apa dear, ini tidak terasa sakit. Dan tidak terasa apapun. Kecuali aku harus membeli sandal-sandal yang ukurannya besar agar muat di kakiku," Yesung tertawa kecil dan berusaha mencairkan hati Kibum yang tidak bagus.

Kibum sendiri hanya menatap sendu pada Yesung.

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk tidur, dear?"

Kibum mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Kalau begitu ayo," ucapnya dengan menarik halus tangan Kibum agar berbaring di sampingnya.

Kibum menurut saja, ia hanya membiarkan Yesung meletakkan tangannya di atas perutnya dan menggerakkan tangannya agar mengelus perut yang kini berisi buah hati mereka. Ia merasa bersalah pada Yesung karena membiarkan namja yang ia cintai menderita selama ini untuk benihnya yang sudah ia tanam dalam tubuh orang terkasihnya tersebut.

"G'nite, Dear," gumam Yesung dengan mata terpejam dan suara yang sudah hampir di telan alam bawah sadarnya.

"G'nite, sweetheart," balas Kibum kemudian mengecup penuh cinta kening Yesung dan dilanjutkan dengan mecium begitu lama dan dengan segala rasa sayangnya pada kehidupan dalam tubuh orang terkasihnya sebelum ia juga terlelap.

.

.

Yesung terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia terus berusaha mencari tempat yang paling nyaman agar ia bisa melanjutkan tidurnya yang bahkan baru 3 jam. Namja yang memiliki golongan darah AB tersebut memiringkan badannya membelakangi Kibum, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia membalik tubuhnya untuk memeluk Kibum, dan hal yang sama terjadi lagi.

Perutnya terasa tidak nyaman untuk tidur dalam posisi manapun sekarang, ia sudah mencoba untuk terlentang, miring ke kanan, miring ke kiri namun tetap saja perutnya atau lebih tepat pinggangnya tidak bisa di ajak untuk kompromi.

Akhirnya Yesung membuka matanya, ia memutuskan untuk mencoba tidur sembari duduk saja sekarang, mana tau rasa nyeri dan pegal pada pinggangnya serta sesak di deerah perutny bisa sedikit berkurang. Ia terlihat susah payah bahkan untuk sekedar bangun saja susah. Semenjak usia kehamilannya memasuki bulan ke delapan, saat-saat seperti ini memang sering terjaadi. Namun sekarang nyeri di pinggannya semakin menjadi, dan keintensitans gerakan bayinya semakin kuat. Ia bahkan pernah terlonjak dari tidurnya karena tendangan bayi yang kini tumbuh dalam dirinya.

Yesung melirik jam yang yang ada di meja nakas samping bad mereka, waktu bahkan baru menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Lalu apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Yesung bahkan yakin bahwa ia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Kibum-ah, kenapa bangun," Yesung sedikit terkejut ketika caramelnya menangkap sosok Kibum yang sudah duduk di sisi kanannya.

Gurat-gurat di wajah Kibum menampilkan kalau sebenarnya namja itu sangat kelelahan, ia bahkan baru pulang pukul 11 malam tadi.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bangun, Yesungie?"

Yesung menggelang, "Tidak ada, hanya terbangun saja. Kau terlihat kelelahan, dear, sebaiknya tidur kembali," Tangan Yesung menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi kening namjanya, memudian mengelus kening yang di dalamnya menyimpat otak yang begitu pintar dan jenius.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Yesung-ah," Kibum menatap tajam caramel Yesung yang juga terlihat lelah.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, dear," ucap Yesung dan tetap berusaha tidak mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya tidak baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban pikiran untuk Kibum akibat tubuhnya yang selalu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Jangan berbohong, padaku, sweetheart. Bukankah kita dalah satu? Sakitmu dan sakitku juga satu. Jadi jadi meski kau berbohong padaku dan berkata tidak, aku akan tetap tau apa yang terjadi," tangan Yesung yang sudah turun membelai pipi Kibum terhenti sebentar sebelum akhirnya telapak tangan Kibum yang terlihat kokoh dan bisa melindunginya itu memenjarakannya tangannya pada pipi dan tangan Kibum.

"Apakah perutmu merasa tidak nyaman? Pinggangmu juga nyeri?" onyx Kibum menyorot lembut pada caramel Yesung yang juga menatapnya.

Yesung mengangguk dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Dengan wajah manis khas bangun tidur. Rambutnya yang hitam dan lembut tergerai begitu saja, menjuntai melewati sedikit bahunya yang ditutupi piyami tidur berwarna soft blue dengan poni yang sedikit menutupi alis.

"Punggunggmu pegal?"

Kembali Yesung mengangguk. Ia juga ingin membagi sakitnya dengan Kibum. Toh, bukankah Kibum sendiri yang meminta kan? Dan sewajarnya pasangan itu juga berbagi dalam suka dan duka.

"Maafkan aku, Yesungie," suara Kibum terdengar lirih, begitu menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Hey, maaf untuk apa, dear?" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu susah seperti ini, kau tidak bisa berdiri untuk waktu yang lama karena punggungmu yang pegal. Kau juga tidak bisa berjalan terlalu jauh karena membawa beban pada tubuhmu, bahkan untuk tidur saja kau masih harus merasakan sakit karena pinggangmu nyeri. Belum lagi kakimu yang membengkak, dan terkadang kau merasa sesak pada dadamu, apalagi saat baby menen-"

"Dear, tidak apa, kau tidak usah terlalu mencemaskanku. Bukankah sudah aku katakan kalau semua itu wajar untuk orang hamil?" Yesung menangkupkan wajah Kibum pada kedua tangannya. Memaksa onyx itu untuk menata caramelnya.

"Tapi saat kau hamil Donghae dulu tidak seperti ini," mata Kibum yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah begitu terlihat sendu.

"Mungkin saja, babynya akan lebih aktif dari Donghae saat lahir nanti," ujar Yesung yang berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalah Kibum. Lagi pula ini kan demi anak mereka, hanya sembilan bulan kan? Di banding dengan tahun-tahun bahagia yang akan mereka lewati dengan keluarga kecil mereka 9 bulan tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Hey, bukankan ini demi aegya kita? Kenapa kau begitu bersalah, dear. Percayalah. Aku tidak apa-apa," Yesung mengambil kedua tangan Kibum kemudian ia kurung pada tangannya yang kecil dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya, sebelum akhirnya ia mencium penuh cinta tangan suami yang sudah menjadi pemimpinnya tersebut

"Tapi harusnya aku juga merasakan sakitnya, sweetheart, tidak adil jika hanya kau saja yang kesakitan," lihatlah, bukankah Kibum itu suami idaman? ia bahkan tidak rela jika hanya pasangannya saja yang merasakan sakit.

"Kalu kau mau meringankan sakitku, maka kau cukup mengelus uri aegya seperti ini," Yesung meletkakkan tangan Kibum pada perutnya dan menuntun tangan Kibum agar mengelusnya, "Aku yakin dia tidak akan nakal jika sudah ada kau, lagi pula kau sudah menjadi pemimpin yang baik bagi ku dan anak-anak kita, Kibummie, kau menafkahi kami dengan layak. Apalagi yang kurang? Kau bekerja, aku menunggumu pulang dan anak-anak kita. Kau memberikanku benih, maka aku bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas kepercayaan yang sudah kau berikan padaku. Dan itu sudah cukup adil, Kibum-ah," Kibum tidak pernah benar benar tau terbuat dari apakah hati Yesung sebenarnya, kenapa ada malaikat yang manis yang memenuhi hari-harinya sekarang. Kim Yesung itu malaikat untuk Kim Kibum. ^^

"Sudah, aku mau tidur, peluk aku, Kibummie,"

Kibum tersenyum hangat. Ia benar-benar besyukur memiliki pasangan seperti Yesung yang benar-benar sosok sempurna.

Kemudian Kibum membantu Yesung berbaring sebelum akhirnya ia mencium namja yang benar-benar memiliki tempat teristimewa di hatinya tersebut.

Kibum tersenyum ketika mendengar nafas teratur dari Yesung, cepat sekali ia teridur. Mungkin karena elusan di perut serta kepala namja cantik itu hingga bisa membuatnya mudah tidur. Karena Yesung selalu bilang kalau elusan Kibum itu hangat dan nyaman.

Kibum kemudian menaruh bantal pada bagian bawah perut Yesung dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati agar ia tidak terbangun dan Yesung bisa menjadi lebih nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Ah…

Ia tidak pernah tau sudah berapa kali jatuh cinta pada namja sedang mengandung buah cintanya tersebut. Yang ia tau, ketika ia sadar ia sudah jaatuh cinta lagi pada orang yang sama.

Kim Yesung.

Kibum mengecup sayang kening Yesung, dan berkata pelan, "Saranghae~"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ah.. chapter ini mengecewakan? Saya tau… dan maaf untuk keterlambatan update-nya ^^. Apakah ini sudah fluff? Dan sebagai bonusnya chapter ini 3894 words (without author notes), dan maaf ini tidak di edit lagi, karena sudah malam :D

Ah iya, untuk anak Kibum-Yesung itu seharusnya 2, bukan tiga. Maafkan lagi untuk hal itu *_*, sudah saya perbaiki, terimakasih **Nemoo **untuk review pribadinya dan maaf untuk kengototan saya^^ ** , ajib4ff** atas kesalahan saya yg baru saya sadari, kamu benar~~^^

Untuk FF saya yang lain saya sepertinya memutuskan untuk meng-cut semuanya, karena jumlah viewers-nya dan reviewnya tidak balance. Sangkyu bagi yang mengingatkan saya untuk hal itu..xD. tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa, maaf :D

Dan saya sangat berterimakasih untuk flame dan bash yang sudah di berikan kepada saya termasuk yg mau repot2 ngirim pm pada chapter kemarin. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Sampai-sampai saya berpikir untuk meng-cut FF ini disini jika saya masih banyak menerima flame dan bash lagi untuk chap ini, seperti 2 chapter sebelumnya #nangis.

**MiraTania, Guest1, Rinrincouds, Nakazawa Ryu, CloudsYeskie, min91, rizkyonhae, Liekyusung, Aquila3424, Flowerofborneo, yesungismine, lee minji elf, cloudlovekyusung, tetty sinaga, Augusteca, cloud3024, Magieapril, libra love clouds, airy jongwoon, Oh Hyunsung, ElfCloud Dhy, yesunghyunggue90, Asha lightyagamikun, , yoon HyunWoon, pepiqyu, TrinCloudSparkyu, cinnynese, hera3424, LalaClouds, spfly3024, yeyepapo'siders haters, nin nina, Reysa J.**

Sangkyyyuuuu untuk review-nya,,,, itu sangat membantu saya ^^

**Fly21** : ff ini aneh? Saya tau, tapi Ini _**cross-dressing**_. Apa kamu sudah membaca **warning**__diatas? Dan juga kata "aneh," sudah saya jabarkan juga pada **warning**_**. **_Harap sebelum kamu membaca ff ini tolong kamu juga membaca **warning** yang sudah saya cetak tebal pada awal fic ini. Agar kamu tidak perlu bertanya lagi ^^

**Funtasticclouds** : Ne, saya sudah memikirkannya. Unni mau Kyusung atau Yewon? Ah~ sepertinya akan lebih menarik kalau Yewon saja ^^

**R3diavolo89** : ah iya unni, ada beberapa kata yg ke cut, padahal itu mau memperbaiki kata yg di sebelahnya, tapi malah ada yg hilang juga -_-. Mianhe unni?^^

**Pepiqyu **: ah.. itu kesalahan saya unni, seharusnya dua, bukan tiga^^. Mianhe unni~~~

Ne… sekali lagi sangkyuuuuuuu…..

.

Donghae : Noona… tolong tinggalkan leview untuk cahptel ini dan Hae…. *muachhh... Hae akan jadi anak yang baik kok, Hae tidak akan nakal lagi cama umma,,, ah.. apa noona mau es clim yang Hae makan cekalang? Kalau mau belikan Hae leview.. telimakasih noona. Hae cayang noona. Hyung juga… ^^


	4. Beginning

Pairing : Kisung slight Kyuwook

Cast : Super Junior's members and the others cast.

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T +

Disclaimer : _Yesungie belong to his semes_

_**Warning **__**:**__** BL, AU, ANEH, JELEK, TYPO(s), MPREG. Cross-dressing.**_

.

.

* * *

.

DON'T LIKE?

DON'T READ!

And

NO FLAME!

NO BASH!

.

* * *

.

.

Kibum menghela nafas. Ia baru saja membentak Donghae yang sekarang menangis tersedu-sedu. Aegyanya itu sekarang bertambah manja dengan Yesung. Tidak mengerti kondisi ummanya yang sudah memasuki usia kehamilan 9 bulan akhir. Padahal sedari kecil ia sudah mengajarkan anaknya agar tidak tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang manja. Tapi mengapa anak kecil penyuka kartun nemo itu tetap saja manja? Meskipun masih kecil, Donghae harus tetap di didik agar mandiri.

"Apa appa pernah mengajarkanmu untuk melawan, Hae-ya?" Kibum yang masih berdiri di depan Donghae yang sedang duduk di sofa bertanya dengan nada yang tegas.

Donghae yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu dengan isakan-isakan kecilnya menggeleng. Matanya sudah basah, begitu pula dengan hidungnya di tambah dengan air mata terus mengalir melewati pipinya yang juga memerah.

"Appa~~" panggilnya dengan suara pelan.

Kibum hanya menatap anak bungsunya itu dengan tegas. Tidak memperdulikan Donghae yang bahkan sudah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sudah menyesali perbuatanmu, Donghae-ya?" Kibum kembali bertanya dengan nada yang begitu tegas.

Donghae mengangguk. Ia janji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya lagi terhadap ummanya.

"Hiks.. Appa… Appa…" kepala bocah cilik itu sesekali naik turun di akibatkan sesunggukannya. Ia jarang sekali di bentak seperti ini. Jadi wajar saja namja kecil penyuka warna orange itu terkejut karena mendapat suara yang lebih keras dari biasanya.

Kibum menghela nafas. Ia luluh. Tidak tega juga membiarkan aegya manjanya menangis hingga tersedu-sedu seperti ini.

"Janji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatanmu lagi, sayang? Hmm… Kalau Hae memukul perut umma seperti itu adik Hae juga akan kesakitan, apa Hae mau kalau dongsaeng Hae nanti datang dia membenci Hae?" Kibum berjongkok di depan Donghae, kedua tangannya di letakkan di paha namja cilik itu. Matanya yang hitam dan tajam kembali menyorot lembut pada wajah tampan anaknya.

Donghae menggeleng kuat. Rambutnya yang panjang hingga menutupi sebagian dahinya juga ikut bergoyang seiring gelengan kepalanya. Namun onyxnya yang juga sama dengan sang appa masih terlihat takut saat menatap Kibum.

"Iya appa, Hae janji, Hikss…" ucap namja dengan tubuh mungil itu seraya mengangguk namun masih tetap tersela isakan-isakan kecil.

Kibum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata di wajah aegya kecilnya. Dan itu malah membuat tangis Donghae semakin besar. Mungkin saja rasa bersalah Donghae yang sedari tadi ia tekan malah keluar seiring dengan melembutnya perlakuan sang appa.

"Appa… Hiks… Huweee," Donghae memeluk leher appanya dengan erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah basah pada perpotongan leher dan bahu sang appa.

Kibum kembali mengulas senyum sebelum akhirnya mengelus kepala anaknya dan membawanya menuju gendongan dengan memutar-mutar kecil tubuh itu berusaha untuk membuat tangis Donghae berhenti. Hah… ternyata Donghae benar-benar tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang begitu peka.

"Hey, sayang, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kibum dengan mengelus-elus halus punggung Donghae.

"Hiks… Appa… Appa…" hanya suara tangis Donghae yang terdengar. Namun lingkaran tangannya pada leher Kibum semakin erat. Kakinya juga begitu, melingkar erat pada pinggang Kibum meski tidak sempurna.

"Berhenti menangis, jagoan kecil. Anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis, bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi hyung seperti Kyuhyun hyung? kyuhyun hyung saja tidak pernah menangis lagi saat kau sudah datang, itu karena Kyuhyun hyung tau bahwa dia sudah menjadi hyung dan seorang hyung itu harusnya menjadi hyung yang tidak cengeng dan tidak nakal," ucap Kibum di telinga Donghae dengan halus. Ia sedang berusaha menjadi appa yang begitu lembut sekarang. Ia sadar mungkin saja cara ia mendidik Donghae kemarin-kemarin begitu tegas dan belum sesuai dengan umurnya yang bahkan belum genap 3 tahun.

"Hiks… tapi Hae tadi cudah jahat pada umma dan dongcaeng, appa," gumamnya lagi dengan wajah masih tetap bersembunyi pada leher appanya.

Kibum menghela nafas, mengingat kejadian saat makan malam tadi. Mereka yang saat itu sedang makan malam minus Kyuhyun yang sedang kencan, terlihat begitu senang karena Kibum yang mendapat jadwal yang benar-benar kosong hingga 1 bulan kedepan dikarenakan perkiraan dokter mengenai kelahiran Yesung pada 2 minggu ini. Sampai acara makan malam selesai, ketiga keluarga yang terdiri dari Kibum Donghae dan Yesung itu tidak juga melepas senyum mereka apalagi di selingi dengan ocehan Donghae yang masih belajar memakan makanannya sendiri.

Namun Donghae membuat ulah ketika makan malam mereka sudah selesai. Yesung yang sedang merasakan sebah pada perutnya karena selesai makan –dan memang selalu seperti itu setelah selesai makan karena kehamilannya yang tua- tidak bisa berjalan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum beranjak ke kamar Donghae menidurkan putra kecilnya lalu tidur. Namun Donghae malah mengajak Yesung untuk menemaninya bermain karena Kyuhyun yang biasa menemaninya bermain sedang tidak berada di rumah. Yesung menolaknya, well tidak menolak maksudnya. Ia hanya tidak bisa berjalan jika sehabis makan karena perutnya akan terasa benar-benar sesak dan sakit di bagian ulu hatinya. Karena Yesung yang menolak ajakan Donghae, membuat bocah itu mengamuk dan marah pada Yesung yang di lampiasakan dengan memukul perut Yesung. Huh… aku rasa itu hanya salah satu bentuk kekesalan anak kecil tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kau harus meminta maaf pada umma , bagaimana?" Kibum mencium pipi sebelah kanan Donghae bertubi-tubi sembari berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Donghae mengangguk di dalam cerukan leher Kibum. Kibum tersenyum, ia dapat merasakan air mata Donghae yang membasahi lehernya.

Kibum kembali mengulas senyum ketika onyxnya menangkap Yesung yang sedang rebahan di bed mereka. Tadi saat sebelum Kibum membawa Donghae ke ruang tamu, ia lebih dahulu memaksa Yesung untuk masuk ke kamar mereka dengan paksaan, karena Yesung yang menolak dan lebih memilih bersama Donghae.

"Hey, lihat... Umma cantik 'kan?" Kibum berbisik di telinga Donghae yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya saat appanya membuka pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya tadi.

Donghae menoleh kearah Kibum dengan wajah yang masih basah oleh air mata dan disambut dengan senyum menawan appanya, "Iya, umma cantik, appa,"

"Itu adalah ummanya appa, iya 'kan," tangan sebelah kiri Kibum yang bebas menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di wajah Donghae sebelum kembali mencium hidung putranya penuh sayang.

"Aniya! Ummanya Hae," kepala Donghae menggeleng kuat sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang masih di dalam gendongan Kibum.

"Kalau begitu umma kita berdua?" kata Kibum yang sekarang sedang berusaha memperbaiki mood bocah kecilnya ini. Tidak enak juga melihat wajah bersalah Donghae terus.

Donghae kembali mengangguk dengan bibir terpout, "Kyuhyun hyung, appa?"

Kibum pura-pura memasang wajah berpikir seraya berjalan menghampiri Yesung dengan langkah yang begitu pelan, "Kyuhyun hyung adalah milik Hae, Hae miliknya umma, dan umma milik appa," seru Kibum seraya menurunkan Donghae disisi kanan Yesung yang langsung mendapat tatapan heran di wajah manisnya.

Donghae memasang wajah tidak suka pada Kibum, "Umma punyanya Hae!" pekiknya dengan memeluk Yesung yang sedang tiduran serta membenamkan wajahnya pada sisi lengan kanan tangan umma cantiknya.

Kibum tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah, umma milikmu," ucap Kibum akhirnya.

Yesung juga ikut tertawa, ia mengerti permasalahannya sekarang. Biasanya jika Kyuhyun ikut dalam perebutan dirinya, ini akan menjadi lebih seru. Donghae yang tidak mau mengalah begitu juga Kyuhyun di tambah lagi Kibum yang ikut-ikutan akan bertengkar dalam mengklaim hak atas dirinya bahkan hingga membuat Donghae menangis keras sambil berkata, _"Umma punyaku. Bukan punya Kyuhyun hyung dan appa," _diselingi dengan isakan tangisnya. Akhirnya membuat Yesung menghela nafas dan memarahi sifat kekanakan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Hey… Harusnya Hae membagi umma dengan Kyuhyun hyung juga appa," tangan kiri Yesung mengelus rambut Donghae yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya disisi tangan kanannya.

Donghae menggeleng, "Chileo…" ucapnya dengan suara yang sedikit teredam.

Yesung kembali mengulas senyum dengan diselingi tawa kecil, "Ne... Ne… umma milikmu,"

"Lalu appa?" Kibum yang sudah tiduran di dekat punggung Donghae bertanya dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Appa cama Kyuhyun hyung caja," gumam Donghae seraya membalikan tubuhnya telentang namun tangannya malah memeluk lengan kanan ummanya dengan membawa tangan itu di atas tubuhnya.

Kibum mengangguk, "Appa milik Kyuhyun hyung sedangkan Hae punyanya Umma, begitu?"

Donghae mengangguk pasti dengan wajah serius namun tatapannya begitu polos, "He'um…"

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu…"

"Appa!"

Donghae tertawa geli ketika Kibum bangkit untuk menciumi perutnya dan membuatnya merasa geli.

"Appa belhenti, geli…" Kibum malah semakin intens menggoda Donghae dan tanganya yang bermain pada telapak kaki aegya manisnya tersebut.

"Umma… tolong Hae…" Donghae semakin memekik geli ketika Kibum mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkan tubuhnya di kedua tulang kering kaki Kibum yang sudah terangkat di udara, "Appa!" pekiknya lagi.

"Apa? Hmm… anak nakal? Kau bilang apa tadi?" kedua tangan Kibum menyanggah tubuh Donghae yang condong ke depan agar tidak jatuh, senyum mengembang di bibirnya yang manis.

"Appaaaa~~~~" Donghae kembali memekik ketika Kibum menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya ke kiri dan kekanan.

"Ya! Kim Kibum… kau mau membuat anakku jatuh, eoh!?"

Sepertinya kedua aegya dan appa itu melupakan tujuan utama mereka untuk meminta maaf pada satu-satunya pria manis di situ -_-

* * *

.

.

KiSung's Family

.

.

* * *

Menurut dokter ini sudah minggu kelahiran Yesung. Dan di perkirakan Yesung akan melahirkan 5 hari lagi, berarti itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun yang 3 untuk Donghae. Kibum yang memang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sedari awal bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Sama seperti kelahiran Donghae sebelumnya, ia sudah memiliki dokter khusus untuk Yesung dan beberapa asistennya yang bisa di percayai mengatasi kehamilan Yesung yang memang seorang namja.

Dokter yang juga teman dekatnya semasa Senior High School dulu hingga sekarang. Shindong, Shin Donghee lebih tepatnya.

Dan pagi ini Donghae serta Kibum juga Kyuhyun sedang melakukan olah raga pagi. Atau bisa di bilang jalan-jalan pagi. Donghae yang sudah terbangun saat waktu baru menunjukan pukul lima, masuk ke kamar appa serta ummanya setelah itu meloncat ke tubuh Kibum dan berteriak "_Appa… ayo jalan-jalan pagi!"_

Akhirnya disinilah ia dan Kibum juga Donghae sekarang. Berjalan-jalan pagi berkeliling sekitar rumah mereka. Hah… sebenarnya hanya Kibum juga Kyuhyun saja yang berjalan, sementara Donghae menaiki sepeda roda tiganya yang sedang di tuntun Kyuhyun.

"Hae… Kenapa menyuruh Hyung ikut juga? Hyung mengantuk anak nakal, hmm?" Kyuhyun yang sedang menuntun sepeda Donghae dari belakang memberhentikan dorongannya kemudian menuju kedepan lalu berjongkok di samping anak kecil yang bahkan sudah seperti raja saja. Apa-apa di turuti -_-

Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya sesaat kemudian tersenyum begitu lebar, "Kata umma kalau jalan-jalan pagi itu cehat hyung,"

Oh… Kim Yesung rupanya. Baiklah, ia diam jika sudah menyangkut sang umma.

Kibum yang memperhatikan kedua aegyanya itu tersenyum kecil. Ia menghela nafas, dulu Kyuhyun yang begitu manja sama seperti Donghae serta sedikit err… nakal rasanya baru kemarin. Dan juga seperti baru kemarin jua ia mengasuh Donghae saat masih bayi. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah akan memilik anak lagi. Menambah keluarga kecil yang ia bangun.

Semua yang sudah ia capai sekarang berkat Kim Yesung, istri cantiknya itu benar-benar memiliki poin penting dalam hidupnya. Ratunya, ibu dari anak-anaknya. Ah… berbicara mengenai Yesung, ia jadi sedikit khawatir. Tadi ia meninggalkan Yesung begitu saja, tidak membangunkan istrinya itu karena merasa kasihan melihat Yesung yang akan kesulitan tidur jika sudah terbangun.

"Hey… Kyu, kau masuk saja, jaga umma di rumah. Biar appa yang menemani Donghae," ucap Kibum sembari membawa Donghae ke dalam gendongannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari jongkoknya kemudian mengangguk sebelum akhirnya membawa sepeda Donghae masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya. Meninggalkan Donghae yang memasang wajah cemberut di dalam gendongan Kibum.

"Appa, cepeda Hae," rajuknya manja dengan wajah masam.

"Bukankan Hae mau jalan-jalan, kenapa memakai sepeda? Lari saja bagaimana?" Kibum menurunkan Donghae sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan anaknya yang terkejut.

"Appa… Kenapa meninggalkan Hae?!"

.

* * *

.

Yesung menghela nafas. Ia baru saja selesai dari kamar mandi, dan ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Perutnya sangat mulas, belum lagi tidak ada siapapun saat ia membuka mata tadi, tidak Kyuhyun, tidak Donghae tidak pula Kibum. Ia merasa lelah. Perutnya sekarang terasa sebah namun juga mulas. Rasanya ia lelah jika terus kembali ke kamar mandi namun tidak ada yang di keluarkan.

Yesung sekarang sedang mendudukan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Ia merasa sesuatu seperti air mengalir dari pangkal pahanya menuju ke tungkai kakinya. Dan matanya membulat ketika ia melihat air berwarna keruh mengalir menyusuri kakinya yang sedikit mengangkang. Dress berpola bunga dengan penjang selutut itu juga terlihat basah pada bagian belakangnya. Saat itu juga Yesung menyadari bahwa ia akan melahirkan. Di tambah dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke sudut-sudut tubuhnya dari bagian belakangnya yang terasa panas.

"Ki..Bum-ah," Yesung berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang sekarang seperti bergetar. Ia menumpukan tubuhnya pada tangannya yang ia letakkan di sisi tubuhnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di daerah perutnya yang sekarang benar-benar melilit.

Yesung juga mendongakkan kepalanya. Mencengkram erat bagian bawah perutnya yang begitu sakit. Ia khawatir dengan babynya. Air ketubannya sudah pecah, dan itu membahayakan anak yang masih berada di dalam kandungannya.

"K-Kyuuhh…." Nafas Yesung memburu. Keringat juga sudah mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Dan cengkraman erat pada bagian bawah perutnya juga semakin erat. Menandakan rasa sakit yang melanda daerah bawah tubuhnya.

"Ki-Kiibumm,"

"Umma!"

.

* * *

.

Kibum menghembuskan nafas berat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kusam juga khawatir. Onyxnya terus menatap gusar pada pintu UGD yang berada tepat di sampingnya yang tengah duduk.

Di sampingnya Kyuhyun juga diam, menatap keramik putih yang terkadang di lalui orang dan menatap tertarik pada ketiga pria tersebut. Donghae yang duduk di pangkuan Kibum terlihat diam, mungkin ia mengerti kondisi ummanya yang sedang tidak baik.

"Donghae, mau berdoa untuk umma bersama dengan appa?" Kibum mengalihkan onyxnya pada aegyanya yang duduk diam bersama Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk kemudian ia memindahkan tubuhnya pada pangkuan Kibum, "Ayo berdoa, Hae yang pimpin, okey?"

"Eungg…" Donghae kembali menganggukan kepalanya di ikuti dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut dan menggenggamnya di depan dada. Diikuti dengan Kibum juga Kyuhyun

"Tuhan, di cana ada ummanya Hae, dan cebental lagi Hae akan mempunyai adik. Jadi Hae minta cupaya adik Hae cepat datang dan bica belmain berlcama Hae, Kyuhyun hyung selta appa dan umma,"

Kibum juga Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, "Amin…" ucap keduanya sembari membuka mata. Doa anaknya itu begitu polos juga tulus.

"Hae.. nan-"

Krek~

Pintu ruangan di samping mereka duduk terbuka, menampilkan dokter dengan name tag Shindong berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajahnya menunjukan raut yang tidak mempu mereka baca.

Kibum berdiri, menyerahkan Donghae pada Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menghampiri sahabat sekaligus dokter pribadi istrinya itu.

"Bagaimana, Shindong-ssi?" Kibum bertanya dengan raut wajah yang begitu khawatir.

Shindong menghela nafas, "Kami belum bisa mengoprasi Yesung-ssi, Kibum-ssi. Tekanan darahnya terlalu tinggi sehingga dapat membahayakan ibu juga sang anak. Jadi kami harus menunggu tekanan darah Yesung-ssi normal,"

Kibum tertohok. Tubuhnya melemas. Pandangannya juga anaknya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"L-lalu, bagaimana?"

"Kami harus secepatnya menormalkan tekanan darah Yesung-ssi. Jika tidak itu juga akan sangat berbahaya bagi Yesung-ssi sendiri juga bayi kalian. Jadi kami harap kau bisa membantu menenangkan Yesung-ssi hingga tekanan darahnya normal,"

Kibum mengangguk pasrah dan Dokter Shingdong menuntunnya membawa masuk tubuhnya ke dalam ruangan. Dan seketika itu juga matanya tertohok. Tubuhnya seperti tidak bekerja lagi.

Yesung… Kim Yesung sedang menahan sakit dengan wajah berurai air mata di atas bangkar dengan speri putih. Peluh juga ikut membanjiri tubuhnya. Sesekali kepalanya bergerak ke kana dan kekiri menahan sakit yang mungkin rasanya begitu luar biasa. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kain yang menggantung di dekat kepalanya.

"Sweetheart," suara Kibum terdengar lirih namun masih mampu di dengar oleh Yesung.

Yesung menoleh pada sumber suara, dan raut lega seketika itu juga mengiasi wajahnya meski deselingi dengan air wajah yang menahan sakit.

Kibum tidak lagi memperdulikan suster juga dokter di ruangan itu, kakinya melangkan sendiri tanpa ia perintah.

"Ki-kibum.. Hah… suruh mereka ce-pat mengoperasiku… air ketubanku hah… su-dah pecah," ucapnya dengan nafas memburu juga air mata yang masih mengalir.

Kibum tersenyum kecil juga dengan air mata, tangannya mengelus dengan sayang dahi Yesung yang sudah basah, "Ya, aku akan menyuruh mereka untuk segera mengoperasimu, tapi kau harus tenang, Sweetheart,"

Yesung mengangguk, "Arrgghh…."

* * *

.

.

TBC~~

.

.

* * *

Whoaaa…. Akhirnya update juga ^^. Tapi banyak banget yg minta konflik, padahal niatnya dari awal enggak ada konfliknya sama sekali, dari awal kan aku udah bilang ini fic ringan. -_-. Jadi terpaksa deh saya bikin konflik yg nggak ada niatannya sama sekali dan jadi part ini yang err.. aneh =,= Dan saya NGGAK PERNAH HAMIL XD. saya tau ciri2 orang hamil itu semua dari orang2 dekat saya yng hamil kkk~~~ itu semua cirri-cirinya benar, kalo nggak percaya Tanya aja sana sama yang lagi hamil. Wkwkw :D. yang nggak suka KyuuWook… -_- mianhee…

Ternyata perkiraan saya salah, kirain chap ini yesungnya udah melahirkan, tapi belum :D saya janji chap depan udah xD.

**Azalea Cloud77** : uh… masalah umur ya? Apa kamu sudah membaca chpter 2? Kalau belum saya sarankan kamu baca dulu ^^

**Zaky UzuMo** : ne…. silahkan saeng~~ PM aja :D mau jadi KiSung Lovers… silahkan.. diterima dgn senang hatiii

Dan makasih buat semua review yang masuk :D

Atau mau memberikan masukan untuk fic ini? Tinggalkan pada kotak review atau kirimi saya PM. Semua comment saya baca kok, dan ada beberapa yang saya pertimbangkan dan saya jadikan salah satu scane di fic ini ^^

And at least sangkyu for your reviews, readers… I was so happing to read it :D

Eh.. follow twitter saya ya? xD ** UkeYesung** #promosi


End file.
